ValdangeloLeico Fanfic
by 83Protons
Summary: Leico/Valdangelo/GhostFire/Neo whatever you want to call it. Nico and Leo are bonding and have their first kiss. Please review, this is my first ever fanfic. Thanks :)


**Nico POV**  
Nico got off of the bench he was sitting on, hoping that no one would notice if he slipped away into the forest to escape the campfire and sing-along. He didn't want to socialize, and wanted some quality alone time. Luckily, Jason, Hazel, Piper, and the rest were too wrapped up in their conversation to notice him. But where had Leo gone off to? _No, that doesn't matter,_ he thought. Nico walked toward the forest, and after a few minutes of aimless wandering, his eyes downcast and not paying attention to his surroundings, he slammed into somebody. Hard. _Probably Hazel, trying to find me. She always worries._ But to his surprise, Nico found himself looking up into the face of Leo Valdez, not his half-sister. He took a step back.

"Valdez?"  
"Oh, hey Nico. Sorry 'bout that." He tried to smile, but it looked like he was forcing it.  
"It's okay, Valdez. What are you doing out here?" Nico would never admit it to anyone, but he had a little crush on Leo. No, He wouldn't call it little. It was a sort of infatuation. The son of Hephaestus intrigued Nico, with his lame jokes and ability to fix just about anything. But as far as Nico knew, Leo was as straight as Percy.  
Leo looked at the ground, trying to hide the fact that his face was streaked with tears.  
 **Leo POV**  
"Leo. Are you okay?" Nico asked. He said it so softly, softer than Leo thought the son of Hades could speak. Leo was taken aback. _Maybe this kid has feelings after all_.  
"Whatever it is, you can tell me." Leo looked into Nico's beautiful eyes, reluctant to share what was troubling him. _Wait, did I just call Nico beautiful? Nico, of all people to get a crush on! I guess he's sort of cute..._  
"I... I don't know. I mean, I'm just a stupid, lousy mechanic." Leo's voice broke. "Who needs that? Do you ever feel like..." Was he really confiding in Nico, his newfound secret crush? "Do you ever feel like you're not needed? Like if you weren't here, everyone would get along just fine without you?"  
"Yeah," Nico said. "All the time. But, Leo, _no one_ would be okay without you. You're the supreme commander of the Argo II. You're loved by so many people." _But not you,_ Leo said in his head.  
"I... Thanks, Nico. I was gonna head over to Bunker 9. Wanna come?"  
"Sure," the son of Hades replied. "What are you working on?"  
 **Nico POV**  
When Nico asked Leo what he was making, Leo's eyes lit up like a kid walking into a candy store. "Well, there's this new prototype for this one thing..." He proceeded to talk about his invention, a sort of cell phone that wouldn't attract monsters. Instead, it would send out a sort of signal that might even repel them. Nico didn't understand half of the things that Leo was talking about, measurements, parts he needed, things like that. But Nico loved the way he spoke excitedly, his eyes shining. Really, the son of Hephaestus was adorable. Finally, they arrived at Bunker 9. Leo opened the door and led Nico inside. "C'mon, I'll show you, Neeks!" He walked toward a table with a small, rectangular object on it.  
"Awesome. But seriously, don't call me Neeks."  
"Why not? Hey, isn't Angelo Italian for 'Angel'? Can I call you Angel?"  
"No."  
"Why? It suits you."  
"Leo," Nico began, "Does calling the son of Hades 'Angel' make sense to you?"  
"Well... No, not really.."  
"Okay then. It's settled. Don't call me 'Angel', Repair Boy."  
"Oh, shut up, Death Boy." For the next couple hours, the boys talked to each other, enjoying each other's company. Leo showed Nico some more of his new of them knew it, but they both shared a sort of loneliness. But after a while, Leo realized something. "Shoot! Nico, it's past curfew! What are we gonna do?"  
"Strangely, I'm not in the mood to be eaten by the cleaning harpies," Nico responded.  
"I think we'll have to stay the night in here."

"Wait… Nico, can't you just shadow-travel us out of here?"

"I would, but do you remember that monster attack the other day?"

A couple days ago, a dozen monsters had attacked a satyr and a demigod as they tried to cross the camp boundaries. No one else had been around to help, so Nico had to single-handedly fend them off. "I'm still sort of weak from that."

"Oh… okay, then."  
 **Leo POV**  
As far as Leo was concerned, Nico was amazing. They had so much in common, from favorite bands to t.v. shows. They talked and talked in Bunker 9, until Nico's eyes began to droop slightly. "We should get some sleep. It's pretty late." Leo said.  
"Yeah, okay." Leo constructed two cots, one for each of them. They laid down on them. "Night, Leo."  
"G'night, Neeks."  
Nico's lips curved upward in a half smile so faint that Leo could barely see it. But he did. In a few seconds Nico was asleep. Leo stared at his peaceful, angelic face, less than a foot away from his own. He had the strangest urge... He leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips to Nico's. His eyelids fluttered open, and Leo hurriedly pulled back. "Oh gods Nico! I'm so sorry! I just… you're-" But he was cut off by Nico leaning forward, Nico di Angelo was kissing him and nothing else mattered. Nico's lips were icy cold to the touch, the perfect contrast to Leo's fiery ones. At last, They pulled apart, lips somewhat swollen and panting slightly.

"Leo, your hair's on fire."

"Shoot!" Leo patted out the small fire that had alighted on top of his head from excitement as Nico stifled a laugh. Leo tried to play it cool, like it had never happened.  
"So... I'm gonna guess that you like me back?" Leo smiled hopefully.  
"Of course I do, Repair Boy." They spent the rest of the night in each other's arms. For the first time in a while, Leo didn't have any nightmares.


End file.
